Wonder Girl
by LocoPon
Summary: What Happens when an Pink-Haired Anime Fanatic enter a new school and meets a hot guy who is against anime, or any childish stuffs? Will Sakura ever grow up? Will Sasuke start to open-up to the world? and will Naruto ever answer simple questions? SASUSAKU
1. 1

Wonder Girl

Summary: 1st year highschool, and it's driving me crazy; Crazy teachers, crazy school mates and the f4? not the meteor garden one I meant the feeler 4. exclusively SASUSAKU.

Author: Hey everybody this is going to be one of the stories i'm going to write excluively for you! This story includes some parody parts, and some parts i will include some characters from other anime's So please help me in this.

I don't own Naruto, or Masashi Kishimoto but hell i would be damn happy to have them! XD

-

O.o

WONDER GIRL

'Hmmmm... what should i write??" Sakura twiddled the pen with her fingers. 'Okay let's make this simple...'

_Dear Diary..._

_I miss my gradeschool days, where i can be free and be myself but now that i am this so-called highschool girl i had to stop this kind of freedom, yet i didn't even had my first day of school, knowing the my upcoming highschool life would be a bore... Remembering the old days with my friend Hinata-chan, i kinda missed it. I'm moving out with my family, for my father's freakin work, my mother died last year, supposedly i was supposed to write it down after a week, but i lost you, then i found you in the fridge, but hell, why did it go there? TT. '_

Sakura sighed out. Shutting the covers of her diary. Let's say Sakura is the type to place her feelings in her diary, knowing she's also a bit of a tomboy. Sakura is also known for having an abnormal alien-type colored of hair, and for having an above average forehead. Sakura stood up from her couch stretching her arms in the air, closing in the bathroom.

(a/n: let's all give sakura some private time in the bathroom)

Stepping out of the bathroom, half naked, she unappropriately walked toward her closet and took out a Black vneck top and baggy pants, with cheap-bargained slippers. She tied her hair in a high braided pigtail (If you play tekken her hairstyle is like XiaoYu's, if you customize her hair in braided style.). After dressing up, she walked over to her vanity and opened the drawers taking out a ds lite. She flipped opened the DS lite and played pokemon.

After a few hours of playing...

RING!

(no responce)

RING!

(no response)

RINGRINGRINGRING!!

-Garchomp has fainted-

"Nuuuu!! I lost to Cynthia because of that damn ringing!" Sakura screeched at the DS.

Stomping towards the phone she irritatingly held it up "......" Gritting her teeth. "Aa. Sakura, This is your father, i left money on the table, enough for you to eat enough in madarin" (no response) "Sakura?? a-are y-y-you a-alright?! ANSWER ME!?" Her father cried worriedly at the end of the line. "Why the hell did you disturb me! i was battling with Cynthia with my Garchomp and then you had to ring the phone and i lost!" Sakura shouted on the other end of the line. "Can you at least stop playing pokemon-"

"how about cooking mama?"

"no"

"nintendogs... i really need to feed my do-"

"no"

"big brain academy, you know it's a brain teas-"

"no"

"Pokemon ranger?"

"no"

"how abou-"

"Sakura go now and eat" Her father said in a death warning tone.

"H-Hai tou-san" Sakura replied, scared

"okay then, make sure you study tomorrow is a big day!" Sakura's father replied.

"Hai, sayanora tou-san" Sakura bye-ed her father

"Sayanora" her father bid her his goodblye then the line went dead.

'did tou-san just hung up on me??' Sakura thought

O.o

PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!

PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!

PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!

PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!

CLICK!

snore

30 minutes later...

"ahre?" Sakura's eyes fluttered open, revealing her emerald orbs looking at her panda plushie alarm clock.

"oh... it's yawn...already.. 7:45..." Sakura yawned as she rolled to the other corner of her bed.

Sakura's eyes opened as big as king sized UFO plates. "FREAKING 7:45... am?!" Sakura shot up out of the bed and hurriedly bathed herself. Taking a purple top with baggy sized pants, and white sneakers. Tying her hair in the usual XiaoYu braided style. She grabbed her bag and hurriedly sped down and drank a glassful of milk and a piece of toast bread. Then running off in her white skateboard.

minutes later...

Sakura ran through the quiet floors of the hallways. "snap, i'm really late" sakura murmered to herself as she continued on running the empty hall looking both right and left, for her room.

BUMP!

flying books and papers evaded the air.

"Gomen i wasn't looking" Sakura apologized rubbing her sorry butt.

"hn"

Sakura look at the persons eyes, he has stunning onyx orbs, silky raven hair, flawless skin and his face was more than a god and even has the body of a hot and i mean _hot_ God. Sakura stared at his eyes for quite a moment. After coming back to her senses to ask his name, he disappeared 'was that just my imagination? or was it fate?!' Sakura thought, glancing at her watch she was damn late.

She took out the paper from her adidas backpack "class number 204" sakura murmered and looked right and left confusingly, she scurried everywhere until she found her class, it was really unexpected, the class was really and i mean **really** noisy.

Paper airplanes flying everywhere, girls gossiping and boys doing what boys does. As Sakura stepped in, everything stopped even time stopped, everybody seemed to look at her with eyes of... er... i don't know?! Sakura walked in slowly picking the seat at the second to the last back row near corner of the room.

Sakura sat there uncomfortably from the stares that seemed to be thrown back at her. After long minute of stares Sakura couldn't take it anymore, standing up, pounding her table with her hands "Can you quit the staring already" Sakura shouted. The class raised a brow. Oh the sweet annoyingness of the class, somewhat she knew her highschool years weren't going to be good, she knew it would be bad.

A grey haired man stepped in the classroom. "Sorry class i had to save save a skunk in the middle of the arabian sea" Kakashi explaned his lame excuse. silence. "Kakashi-sensei! Skunks can't possibly be found floating in the sea, especially in the arabian sea, we don't even live close there" Sakura, explained. silence.

"Okay class i want you to intoduce yourselves to get to know more about each other and free time for 30 minutes to get to know about each other." (Lets just go to the part with Sakura to not bore you out) "I am Sakura Haruno i am from Suna, I transferred here because of my stupid father's business, i love sports and i love anime!" Sakura gleeflully smiled. silence. giggle. whisper whisper. twitch twitch. Sakura sat down, receiving applauses from others 'are they glad that i am done?' Sakura thought.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, i am still a konoha student, and planning to be the head of the uchiha corps, and am the head captain of tennis, baseball, basketball and soccer." After Sasuke Introduced himself, all female represenatives from the class stood up from his awesomeness (except for Sakura).

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke woke up from his... sleepless sleep. He did his usual things, looking the paper calendar he murmered "sigh and it had to be school". He placed on a white sleeveless polo revealing his so perfect muscles... **tanned** too. And Green Military styled pants, baggy ones. And his signature black collar, giving him the look of a bad boy.

Walking down the stairs, Sasuke was greeted by his mom, Mikoto. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun, how's your sleep?"

"hn"

"Itachi-kun? how about your sleep" -mikoto-

"double 'hn' "

"Oh, the usual eh" -mikoto

5 minutes of eating...

Sasuke pushed his plate indicating that he was full, Sasuke walked out of the house, carrying his sling bag to his car. And off he goes, in a smexy Jaguar sports car.

after minutes of driving...

As usual Sasuke was punctual as usual, so is the fangirls. "IS THAT _**THE**__ SASUKE UCHIHA!" "O MY GOSH! HE'S MORE HOTTER THAN ON TV!!" "He is just sooooooo dreamy" "O my! did he just looked at me?!"_

those were most of the things he heard while on campus, shoving his hands on his pockets he went on finding his locker.

RIIIIIIINNNGGG!! -school bell-

'rat's it's already time must hurry' Sasuke thought

Increasing his speed Sasuke took a quick turn in the corner.

BUMP!

flying books and papers evaded the air.

"Gomen i wasn't looking" the girl apologized. "Hn" was all Sasuke could say. As soon as Sasuke picked up the flying papers and books he looked at the girl, but apparently she spaced out.

'Looks like i got myself a new fan girl, a weird one too' Sasuke thought smirking. Sasuke stood up and dusted his pants and walked off, leaving the poor girl dumbstruck.

Finally he found his locker, inputed the combination, and placed stuffs in his locker. Then proceeding to his class, since he was an old student he knew where was this and that. Finally reaching the door, a pink haired girl appeared in front of him 'so she came in first,eh' Sasuke thought, stepping into class everybody was now dead silent. Following the girl, he decided to take his seat at the very back, just at her back. Now people and girls of course are looking at Sasuke with those stares. after a few minutes of dead silence and stares, the pink girl that has stood right in front of him pounded her table "Can you quit staring already!" 'It seems like she thinks she's the one being stared at' Sasuke smirked, clasping his hands,

-**back to the main**-

Minutes later...

"Can you quit your staring

After the introductions...

"30 minute free time begins!" Kakashi declared and set on the alarm clock, then sat back on his chair, reading his porned book.

30 minutes later...

BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!! (school bell ringing)

"Good bye class" Kakashi bye-ed at the stampede of students rading out of the classroom. Sakura walked through the filled hallways spotting a mob from a certain spot, with no interest she passed by. When a hand touched Sakura's shoulder roughly

"Oi, Haruno Girl!"

--

A/N: sorry i'll try to update next week i'm tired and i need sleep. I can't make any previus thought XD. And sorry for making this chappie really short. Also do me a favor and Review this story even though it sucks. I really need your support and reviews. And try to guess who is that certain person who touched her shoulder. I don't really know, so it depends on your answer or the majority of it.


	2. Science with Naruto

A/N: gomen, to people who read it, i am just a lazy author , i mean i keep visiting fanfic but i haven't even updated TT. Anyways i wasn't able to get a reply to whom was the person sweat drop. Anyways i'll just continue the story, special thanks to: Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha!! for being my first reviewer. Thanks a lot.

on the last chapter...

_Minutes later..._

_"Can you quit your staring_

_After the introductions..._

"_30 minute free time begins!" Kakashi declared and set on the alarm clock, then sat back on his chair, reading his porned book._

_30 minutes later..._

_BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!! (school bell ringing)_

"_Good bye class" Kakashi bye-ed at the stampede of students rading out of the classroom. Sakura walked through the filled hallways spotting a mob from a certain spot, with no interest she passed by. When a hand touched Sakura's shoulder roughly_

"_Oi, Haruno Girl!"_

_O.o_

"Areh?" Sakura questioned herself looking over her shoulder to see the caller was (a/n: was i correct on the spelling on areh if not please tell me).

"Oi, i'm calling you!" said a girl in blonde hair, she had elegant blue eyes, her hair was tied in a high ponytail with some of her hair falling down.

"Yes, are you calling me?" Sakura asked the girl. "Obviously, you're my chemistry parter for this year, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ino Yamanaka you can just call me Ino" Ino said offering her hand for a shake.

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno, you probably know me but you could just call me Sakura" Sakura smiled shaking her hand. "So... i was just here to introduce myself since i have nothing to do, so you're new right." Sakura nodded a yes in response to Ino.

"Want to give you a tour?" Ino asked in a friendly tone

"Sure, why not, i could use some help" Sakura replied with her signature smile.

"Okay let's start with some students here you don't want to mess with" Ino started out.

"People like bullies? Why should there be people who i should not mess with?" Sakura asked

"Well, not exactly they're just rich bastards, for example Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a. the school's heartthrob and the human Ice, we also have another rich hag, her name is Karin, i kinda forgot her last name but touch a single hair from Sasuke Uchiha you're dead meat, We also have Neji Hyuuga the second heartthrob a.k.a. a Sasuke copy, but Sasuke is way more cooler yet Neji is more mature than them, Gaara, i don't know his last name, he has a much more thicker pride and is like colder than Sasuke, and he is also somewhat the school's bully." Ino gasped for air.

"There's more?!"

Ino nodded then continued "We also have Nara Shikamaru, a lazy butt, very smart though, then Tenten Watanabe she's a sports person... actually there's another one, she's a very popular....slut before but then as soon as she begun to work more on the books and in the library 24/7 sh got kicked out 'the' group. She was an exile though..." Ino slowly said the last sentence, then smiled.

Sakura felt silent then talked again "I really think i shouldn't go with that exile, but still i can't help to be curious but who was... she?"

Ino's head shot up "Oh, it's....... m-"

BRIIIIINNNGGGG!! -class alarm-

"Oh, it's chem class already.." Sakura looked at her watched then waved goodbye

"See you..." Ino waved slowly.

--

Sakura quietly sat down on an empty seat by the window. Patiently waiting, suddenly the student bowed down slightly greeting the teacher, a tall woman with brunette hair who appeared in the room "Good Morning Students, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, Science is the lesson for today" Kurenai took out a chalk and scribbled her name on the chalkboard.

"You may all sit down" Kurenai ordered. insert students sitting down

"Okay... since todays the first day, would you care to tell me what is Science?" Kurenai asked.

No reply...

"Anyone..." Kurenai said in a somewhat demanding tone. Then A hand shot up in the air.

Kurenai smirked "HA! even the dim-witted Uzumaki knows, you should all be ashamed of yourself!" Kurenai scolded "Uzumaki stand for the answer"

Naruto smiled at himself and answered with confidence on himself "SCIENCE IS..."

All the students neared him so they could hear properly, all thier eyes filled with hope.

'Uzumaki might not be dim-witted after all' Sasuke smirked

'I knew Naruto had a brain' Hinata smiled

'I should have given him a passing grade last year' Kurenai proudly thought

'and i thought he had a pea-sized brain' Neji thought

"SCIENCE IS THE LESSON FOR TODAY!!" Naruto smiled happily

Kurenai smacked herself along with the other students

'he really is dim-witted' -sasuke-

'*sigh* too good to be true....' -Hinata-

'I sure am glad i didn't give him a good grade' -Kurenai-

'...'-Neji-

"Hmmm... that's not the answer i was suspecting... well at least you listened" Kurenai sighed.

Naruto sat down and well... daydreamed.

--

Sorry for a very short chapter. THANKS TO egy666! for faving.  
BUT I SHALL UPDATE WITH THE FREE TIME I HAVE!


	3. The fight

Okay so this is my update for today, and I really thank these reviewees for reviewing this chapter, I kinda forgot to thank them, so here are the people who are kind enough to review this fic:

moonshine86, VampireYukari and All I want for christmas is Ikuto

YEAH THANKS AGAIN

* * *

WONDER GIRL

CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT

ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

_"SCIENCE IS THE LESSON FOR TODAY!!" NARUTO SMILED HAPPILY_

_KURENAI SMACKED HERSELF ALONG WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS_

_'HE REALLY IS DIM-WITTED' -SASUKE-_

_'*SIGH* TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE....' -HINATA-_

_'I SURE AM GLAD I DIDN'T GIVE HIM A GOOD GRADE' -KURENAI-_

_'...'-NEJI-_

_"HMMM... THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER I WAS SUSPECTING... WELL AT LEAST YOU LISTENED" KURENAI SIGHED._

_NARUTO SAT DOWN AND WELL... DAYDREAMED. _

--

Sakura laughed her assed of, feeling something quite unright she stopped laughing and turned attention at her class, looking at her, with weird faces printed all over them. "Why aren't you laughing?!?! Aren't you normal???" Sakura asked kinda desperately

"Says the person with an abnormal forehead" –random girl-

The class giggled, with Sakura blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Sakura, this school teaches the best, with the greatest quality of information and…" 'and what about Naruto.. greatest quality of information my ASS' Sakura shrinked a bit from her seat, waiting for the throw-back "..manners" Kurenai went back from the board and wrote their homework "This is your homework for today, since it's your first day, I'll give you an easy homework for now….." Kurenai said still scribbling the last words.

SCIENCE HOMEWORK

The importance of Science 300-500 words

The world of Science 300-500 words

What is Science 300-501 words

"Remember! Homework, covers up 20%—30% of your grades, remember that, homework is essential"

"..more like tortures…" Naruto sighed

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kurenai heard it all especially the word 'torture'S'

"Uzumaki! STAND UP AND CENTER" knowing Kurenai, she is one of the most loyal, best and school kind of obssesive teacher in the whole academy, she does have the right to be kind of taking school stuff emotionally. So Naruto did somewhat a big mistake. "Hmph, torture eh" Kurenai went back at the board, and scribblied more notes "This blunder Naruto has made, affects the rest of THIS class"

SCIENCE TORTURES

The Importance of Science 1000 words

The World of Science 1000 Words

What is Science **1500** words

The whole class is probably -scratch that- obviously glaring daggers at Naruto who was grinning widely.

Sakura sighed 'No DS for tonight. NO DS for tonight'

At Sakura's house…

Sakura approached her desk and started to write her homework for a while, she stared at the bathroom "might as well take a shower" Sakura pushed the Table causing the chair to move back. Sakura sloppily went inside the bathroom for a good 30 minutes…. And a hour.

Sakura stepped out of the Bathroom "REFRESHING!" Sakura spotted her DS lying on her bed. Sakura spaced out for a while "…just…a..bit" she squeaked, before she even took 4 steps "NONONONO Sakura you have to finish your damn Science homework…. I mean torture…." Sakura stepped back a bit….

PLOP

"Giratina here I come" Sakura said excitedly

.

.

.

"Bwahahaha, I have finally captured Giratina with my so called, ehehehe just a poke ball, am I cool or what, I'm probably the first person who captured this Giratina using a great ball!" Sakura smiled, looking at the Clock

11:23 pm…

…..

….

…

…………

"FRICKIN 11:23 PM! HOLY SHIZ!" Sakura jumped out of her bean bag (whatever you called that big thingy which you sit on), straight to her desk. She looked at her paper with her name and the Title being written on her paper. 'D.E.A.D.'

The next morning,

"Hi, dad" Sakura sighed

Sakura's father turned his head to face her for a greeting until… "Good Morning H-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EyEs!!" Sakura's father shrieked (A/N: well almost like a sissy).

"*sigh* crammed the night…." Sakura slams her homework and slumped in her seat with her head on the table.

"dad" sakura said in a low tone

"Hm" Sakura's father listened intently

"MIIiiIIiiiLLlLlLllKkkKkkKkKKkkkK!"

"???, er , okay" Sakura's father grabs a carton of milk and pours it in a glass then places the glass of milk on the table where Sakura, who was still half-sleeping, on the table. *few minutes later* "LORD HELP ME!" Sakura spreads her hands in the air and accidentally spilled the glass of milk all over her homework. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! MY HOMEWORK! RUINED!" Sakura cried holding the crap of paper thats soon going to be ripped off because of the wetness

"Kurenai-sama is so going to kill me!" Sakure cried

-IN CLASS-

Sakura slowly walked to her seat

"Hey, Ms. Embarassment is here" Karin, one of the IT girls said flipping her hair. "You should drop-out on this school, you're not fit for this" Tayuya exclaimed

"Pfft... I think when you graduate this school, you should sign up as a prostitute someday, with a low-class brain" Sakura shot back

"THATS IT! HARUNO BE **PREPARED**!" Karin completely snapped

"Hey will you guys just shut up!" Sasuke who just woke up from the ruckus scolded.

silence.....

"sa-su-ke-kuuuunn.... Ms. Embarrasment just fought me" Karin cuddled cutely on Sasuke's arm (a/n: talk about mood switching whore), who Sasuke didn't find it cute.

"...Ms. Embarassment?..." Sasuke asked looking at the Pink haired geek glaring furiously at Karin.

"... Ms. Embarassment indeed.." Sasuke nodded agreeing with himself. (You can now see the glint of happiness on Karin's eyes)

"Sa...sa..SASUKE-KUN *hugs Sasuke* I knew you see it in my eyes! You love me do you!" Karin squealed happily.

Sasuke stared in disgust at the Mad Woman "What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

"Sasuke + Understands Karin = LOVE " Karin twiddled her fingers on Sasuke's raven Locks.

Sasuke stared at Karin with MORE disgust "What has that supposed to do with actually agreeing she's Ms. Embarassment?, even the whole school agrees, i think even her Parents agreed!" Sasuke pointed out "My Dad so does not agree being me as 'Ms. Embarassment" Sakura shouted turning her glaring attention to the Uchiha who was not paying any single attention to her

"... anyways....*looks at Karin with Glaring eyes*...-"

"OHAYO!" screams a blue-eyed freak

-the whole class looks at Naruto

"What!" Naruto shouts again

"N-Naruto-k-kun y-y-you're d-disturbing a f-fight" Hinata stutters

Naruto looks at Hinata, 'I did?' Hinata sweatdrops for some reason.

"OI! Naruto! did you do your Science Assignment?" Sakura asked turning her attention to Naruto and Hinata

'assignment?' Naruto thought

"Oi, dobe, you're ruining a fight!" Sasuke exclaimed

'a fight?'

"N-Narut-" (guess who)

"STOP WITH THOSE FREAKING MIND BOGGLING QUESTIONS! It hurts my brain o-so-painful" Naruto schreeched clutching his scalps er... hair.

"Mind-boggling?" Shikamaru asked

"I SAID STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Naruto points at Shikamaru angrily

"That wasn't a question!" Choji pointed out

"I said stop it!" Naruto shouts angrily at Choji

"Stop what?" Kiba asked who just arrived late in class

"THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT! IF YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN A FIGHT **YOU SHALL HAVE!**" Naruto points at an innocent Kiba who just did nothing except ask a simple question to Naruto

"Woa, did you just say Shall?" Kiba asked, surprised

"AAARRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto ran towards Kiba, with his fist flying through the air

"Hehehe, so thats how you wanted it eh? Then let's fight" Kiba said smirking, As soon as Naruto grew nearer Kiba raised his hands in the air and.... SMACK!

-Paper- Kiba

-Rock- Naruto

"HA! YOU LOST!" Kiba pointed at Naruto laughing

"How can those to get any worser..." Shino mumbled

"Grrrrrr....." Naruto shaked with anger

"*sigh* and here goes the punch" Sakura muttered

"..rrr.. I SHOULD'VE USED SCISSORS!" Naruto cried at the lost

"*sighs* It's all about experience Kid" Kiba pats Naruto's back

"experience? YOU JUST ASKED ME A QUESTION!" Naruto's eyes flashed Red

"I did?" Kiba asked Innocently

-PUNCH-!!!! (Naruto)

-Kiba flies to the other side of the room-

"The second Day couldn't get any worser..." Sasuke mumbled

Sakura sat back down at her seat "This day has gone worse to worser..." Sakura sighed looking at the door that was about to be opened..

----------------

OKAY EVERYONE JUST HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON JUST BELOW ME AND REVIEW!!! Please! If ya'll want the next chappie, again sorry for updating late, Sorry too for passing a small update too... GOMEN...

R&R please!!


End file.
